Revenge of Ron Stoppable
by Ninja Master
Summary: Sequel to Ultimate Villain. Ron returns in the dead body of Liquid Snake and brought back to live by Quan Chi. Ron and many others will fight for the fate of the realms in Mortal Kombat.
1. Episode 1 The Fate Of Sunnydale

Episode 1 The Fate of Sunnydale

Before Cordy vanished Xander from this dimension. Buffy had returned from slaying Dracula once and for all and his dark forces with the help of Batman and Hellboy. Also Batman becomes a master vampire after drinking Dracula's blood. He was bitten by Dracula's daughter Rayne. Since then both Batman and Rayne have left Transylvania and haven't been seen ever since…. Xander had killed Angel and now it was Buffy's turn next. Xander as Faith along with Buffy and Giles are at Giles' living room sitting down on a

cough. Watching something on the TV. Buffy gets up and stenches. "Any word from Willow or Xander? It's not like them not to call." Buffy sighs out loud. "Not worry Buffy. They said that something came up." Says Faith which was a lie. Xander had joined Spike so they can get rid of the blond haired slayer. They made a plan to kidnap Dawn. Since Spike have been invited in the Summers' house before. It was easy to get in and take Dawn at home late at night. Spike took her right out of her bed asleep without

making a sound. Later on at Giles' home. Faith answers her cell phone. "Hello? Great I'll be there bye." Xander has gotten a call from Spike. She smiles getting her jacket and keys off the table. "I gotta jet B. See you guys later." She left the house, getting into her car. Shifting into himself. He takes off towards the hideout. Moments later Xander enters the hideout. Dawn was tied to a set of metal pipes. Spike sits on a chair with his feet up on a wooden table, lighting a cigarette and putting in his mouth. "So how did it

go?" He grins at Spike. "They have no idea yet. What we got planed." "I left the Slayer a calling card." Spike smiles evilly blowing out smoke from his mouth. Dawn opens her eyes and sees them with evil smiles on their faces. "Xander why are you doing this? I get Spike but you." Spike mocked hurt says. "Ouch Little Bit that hurt." "We need you for your blood and to lore Buffy to her death!" Xander laughs darkly. "My blood?!" Xander picks up a wicked looking dagger with demon writing craved into the handle in

human blood. "Opening the Hellmouth with this dagger and your blood." Said Spike getting to his feet. "Buffy is so going to kick your asses. Says Dawn trying to sound brave. Xander's hand changes into a blade. And pointing it at her neck. Drawing some blood. "Look at you go. You're good at this mate." As Spike says this with glee. "I had precise with my parents." His hand changes back to normal. Blood drops onto the dagger and glows dark evil looking blue. Dawn starts to cry. "Your don't Xander?!" Moments later…

Buffy found her mom dead and drained of blood. She ran to Dawn's rook and kicks down the door. Yelling "DAWN!" But the bedroom was empty. Buffy spots a letter near Dawn's bed. Lying on a chair. It was written in Spike's hand writing. "SPIKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Boy was she pissed off. First both Xander and Willow went missing then her mom is killed. And now Spike took Dawn. Buffy got in her car and drove off towards the hideout. She called both Giles and Faith and told them where to meet her at. Not

knowing she's fallen into a trap. At the hideout, Spike told the other vampires to get ready for the Slayer. Buffy arrives at the hideout which was an old run down steel mill. Xander sets down the dagger on the wooden table. "Buffy's going to stop you Xander. Or whatever you are." He grins at her. "She'll be terminated. Count on it Dawn." Buffy fires arrows from her crossbow. Hitting the vampires and they turn into dust. "I'll take care of the Slayer, says Spike putting out his cigarette. He walks out of the office. She

uses up the last of the arrows hits a vampire in the face with the crossbow. The vampire fells to the floor. Buffy stakes him in the chest. "Time to die slayer. We end this!" "Spike you will pay!" She runs towards him and he did the same. Buffy kicks Spike in the chest. Using her Slayer strength into the kick sending him flying into metal pipes. He gets to his feet and jumps her. Slamming her into some machines. "I'm going enjoy killing you blondie." She head butts him in the head. "I don't think so Spike. Where's

Dawn!?" "Little Bit is fine for now. And that is all you need to know." Xander morphs into Faith. And her finger shapes into a long needle which digs into Dawn's arm. "Call to Buffy!" "No I won't." Buffy and Spike go all out on each other. But she was winning and kicking his undead ass! Knocking Spike into a tank of melted metal. And that was the end of good ol'e Spike. Faith's needle digs even deeper into her arm. Finally calling out "BUFFY!" In pain as tears came down her eyes. "DAWN I'M COMING! Hold on…" She

ran through the steel mill towards the office. When she got there. Buffy saw Faith with a weird needle like metal finger. Dawn is now tied to a chair. "Buffy it's not Faith. She's…." "Hey B I see that you killed Spike. Nice going there B. But you're too late to save Dawn." Faith was about to stab her with the dagger. Opening the Hellmouth. "Not on my watch Faith!" Buffy kicks the dagger out of her hand. "Not bat B but you kill your vampire lover?" Faith Morphs into Angel and attacks her. Catching Buffy off guard.

"Goodbye Buffy, said Angel throwing her at the wooden table. Breaking it in half. Angel then turns into Xander. And he laughs darkly. "You fell into my trap Buff. Too bad Spike is not here anymore to see the Hellmouth open." His arm changes to a metal blade about to kill Buffy. But he was stopped by Cordelia. "Xander stop this!" "Cordy?! But how?" "I'm sorry Xander I can't undo Willow's spell. I can how over ease your pain." Beams of light shot of Cordelia's hands. Xander cries out "NOOOOOOO!" As he was vanished from this world to a better one. When Buffy came to both Cordelia and Xander were gone. She unties Dawn and hugs her. "I was so worried Dawn. Dawn hugs her back and wipes the tears away. The dagger was no were in sight….

TBC…


	2. Episode 2 Ron Returns In Outworld

Episode 2 Ron Returns In Outworld

Wesker was back to Midgard by Obin. The Asgardians would have killed him. He didn't get what he wanted the Infinity Gauntlet. That didn't stop him. He still has the orb. Wesker hasn't used its full power yet. Quan Chi has put Ron's soul and powers into a dead body of Liquid Snake and Big Boss' son. Ron opens his eyes and moves his fingers. Ron' new body has long blond hair, dog tags around his neck, no shirt on, brown pants with a brown belt around the waist and black boots. Also black leather gloves over his

hands. "HA HA HA HA HA! It worked." Laughs Quan Chi. "Where am I", he said as he got to his feet from the stone bed. "Ron you're Outworld." "Outworld never heard of it." Ron looks down at his new body. "I have muscles…. I think I'm starting to like my new body." He leaves the stone bed towards Quan Chi. "Who are you?!" "I'm Quan Chi. I also brought you back in a new body." Back to the dimension with O.S.I. agent Ron and Shego. Kim jumped down to the floor. Shego dodges the bullet and spin kicks the gun from

his hand. "We need to stop meeting like this Stoppable." Shego said with a sexy grin. Ron draws out his knife and slashes Shego across her face. Blood drops down onto the ground. Shego grabs him by the arm and throws him. He slams his fist into her face. She flies into the air. She blasts plasma at him. The plasma blasts throw Ron into the star gate. While being sucked into the portal, Ron unloaded his magnum revolvers. The bullets tear through Shego's body. Shego blasts the controls closing the star gate.

"ROOOOONNN!" Yelled Kim. As she runs at Shego and high kicks her into the destroyed controls. This courses them to blow up! "Dawn you Shego! I hope you burn in hell. " The explosion from the star gate made the lair start to fell down on Kim's head! While this is going on. Drakken tries to get back into The Guild of Caimintous Intent…. "Will you join me Ron bringing down Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung?" "Why would I join you Quan Chi?" "You'll be trapped in Outworld." "Fine by I'm but I'm taking their powers." They made a

plan for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Somehow time has changed so that now both Ron 17 and Kim Possible are alive once again. This time Ron 17 didn't go to Middleton by being strike by lighting from Cole. And Kim wasn't killed by frost giants. "You're going to die this time runner." "Runner?!" This guy is crazy. She said to herself. He pulled out the orb. His revolver still aimed at her. "Maybe that thing he's holding might be way out of here". Kim attacked Ron 17, knocking the orb from his hand. The orb fell onto the

snow glowing…. Both of them begin to glow reddish blue. And they finished from Jotunheim. Both Ron 17 and Kim appear on a bridge over looking a pit of razor sharp spikes. It was night time on Shang Tsung's island. A full moon in the sky. Little did Kim or Ron 17 know that one of them will be fighting in Mortal Kombat for the fate of Earthrealm. Kim eyes the orb away in the distance behind the Sandman. "You may got away this time Kim 4." "Kim 4?! I'm Kim Possible not this Kim 4." She took out her laser lipstick from her

jacket. This my maybe my only chance to get back home. Kim aims the laser lipstick at his face. The laser slices through his helmet. Both halves of the helmet off his head leaving a ugly ass scar on Ron 17's face. She high kicks the revolver out of his hand. Then jumps in midair and grabs it. Opens fire at him and he falls off the bridge. Kim watches Ron 17 fell all the way down onto the razor sharp spikes down below. She looks up and makes a run for the orb. She Picks the orb up and vanishes.

TBC…


End file.
